Corrupted
by HaroldSaxonPM
Summary: AU. When the Master fixes the Doctor TARDIS and travels to Pete's World he meets Rose Tyler and his plans for world domination and crushing the Doctor are set in motion. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Ok, so this...this is gonna be a dark and twisted story plucked right from my mind. You have been warned. It basically came about because I thought to myself; what if it wasn't Lucy that the Master took over the world with, what if it was Rose Tyler. Oh the possibilities. So, this is obviously not canon. Anyway, enjoy.**

The Master danced round the console of the Doctor's TARDIS, flipping switches and pulling levers as the ship travelled closer to its destination. He laughed to himself as he stopped for a moment and glanced at the slightly damaged console. The Doctor had thought that he had stuck his precious TARDIS with only two destinations but the Master was smarter than that, smarter than the Doctor. After solidifying his public persona of Harold Saxon in British politics he had set to work altering the TARDIS so that he could travel anywhere he wanted to again. Obviously, he knew that the smart thing to do would have been to leave the Earth as soon as he had succeeded but he wanted to the Doctor's downfall to occur on the planet he loved so very much, and he knew precisely who he wanted at his side when he crushed the Doctor. It had been child's play to hack into the UNIT database and identify the right target for his plans. He laughed madly to himself as he flicked a final switch and the whole console room lurched to the side.

"Oh no you don't! Come on you hunk of junk! Just this one trip and then you can rest. Stupid piece of junk!"

He growled at it as he felt the ship fight against his control, for what like the hundredth time he had to focus his impressive mental powers to drive the TARDIS into submission. With a sudden thud the time machine ground to a halt. The Master straightened up and glanced round the room.

"We better have landed in the right place."

He muttered to himself before straightening his tie and striding out of the ship.

He stepped out of the blue box and found himself in bedroom, a big double bed opposite him, he glanced round the room and smiled as he saw the only other occupant, other than himself, who was wrapped in a towel, dripping wet and standing at the door to a bathroom with her mouth open.

"Hello Rose."

The Master stated and Rose Tyler shut her mouth.

"D-Doctor?"

She asked hesitantly and the Master smiled broadly, nodding.

Yes…it's me."

"But….But how? You…You told me you couldn't come here, that the walls were closed forever."

"I found a way, it's taken me a long time, oh such a long time, but I did it Rose, I did it for you."

The Master grinned inwardly as Rose's face lit up in delight and she stepped closer to him, this was going to be easy.

"You changed again."

The girl stated obviously and the Master had to resist the urge to role his eyes, instead opting for just nodding.

"Nasty encounter with the Cybermen, but I'm still me, just like last time."

Rose took another step towards him and reached out, lightly pressing her hand against his chest, feeling one of his heartbeats before moving the hand across to his other.

"It really is you."

She whispered and wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought I'd lost you."

The Master wrapped his arms around the human and hugged her back.

"Well you haven't. Here I am, I came back for you."

Rose let out a sob and tightened her grip on him.

"What were you going to say Doctor? On the beach, when you left me, what were you going to say?"

The Master pulled away from Rose and cupped her face, staring into her eyes.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

He continued to stare deep into her eyes, using his mental skills to subtle influence her, not a lot but enough to get her to the next stage.

* * *

Rose suddenly grabbed his jacket by the lapels and pulled him down and into a kiss, the Master accepting it and kissing her back. He could feel the softness of her lips, taste her desperation, her need for him to be the Doctor she knew and loved. He'd fulfil her dream for a short while, he'd love her, caress her, care for her, and when he was ready he would bring her over to his mind set. He could already tell that it would be easy, that she would crumble and accept him, especially with all the evidence at his disposal. He broke the kiss and put on a face of contrition.

"Rose, I'm sorry….we shouldn't….you're with Mickey."

The blonde shook her head and tugged at the Master's jacket.

"No, I need this Doctor. Please, like old times. It's been too long."

The Master put on a show of conflict before nodding reluctantly.

"For you Rose."

He grinned and dived down, kissing her hard, running his hands through her wet hair as she pushed herself against him and bought her hands around to work on his trousers. He brought one of his hands down and deftly undid her towel, letting it fall to the ground. Stepping out of the kiss the Master looked her up and down, feeling his already hard cock harden that little bit more. She looked breath-taking and he could see why the Doctor had fallen for her so hard. Once again he had to resist, had to resist the urge to sneer at the thought of the Doctor falling in love with a human, it was pathetic. Instead he licked his lips and drank in the vision before him, his mind already coming up with ways in which to play with her.

"What is it Doctor?"

Rose asked and the Master laughed.

"Nothing Rose, it's just…..you're beautiful."

Rose frowned.

"You've seen my body before Doctor."

"Yes, I know that, but not with these eyes. These eyes are seeing you for the first time."

He explained and Rose grinned before her eyes darkened lustfully.

"And do they like what they see?"

"You tell me?"

He stated simply and she reached out, gently cupping his crotch, feeling his hardness.

"I say yes, they do."

Rose let out a long breath before dropping to her knees.

"Now I want to see how much you've changed with this new regeneration."

She stated firmly as she reached up and skilfully undid his trousers and pulled them down. As she did so she also pulled his underwear off at the same time and the Master's hard member.

"Wow."

She exclaimed as she stared at it before running her hand up and down it slightly.

"You're bigger than before."

She stated before grinning wickedly up at the Master and wrapping her lips around him, taking nearly all of him before gagging. The Master let out a groan as she wrapped her tongue around him, bobbing her head up and down along his cock. Giving in slightly he placed his hands on her head and drove himself harder and further into her mouth, forcing her to take more and more on him, causing her to gag and to pull away. For a moment he was worried that he had blown it, that she would begin to doubt him. Then she looked up at him with a lustful look in her eyes.

"I think I like this more forceful you Doctor, it's much more exciting."

She explained before diving onto his cock once more, this time managing to take all of him in her mouth. He moaned, both in lust and also the knowledge that he had her exactly where he needed her, before pulling her off him and pulling her upright. She looked at him questioningly before he licked his lip, lowered them and attached them to one of her hard nipples. She moaned as he sucked and nipped at them while he massaged her other breast, rubbing the nipple between his fingers.

"Doctor!"

Rose moaned and the Master bit hard on her nipple, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He kissed his way up her torso, claiming her mouth and thrusting his tongue into it. She moaned into the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth and accepting his dominant tongue. He moved his hands down her back, feeling the softness of her, and gently cupped her ass before lighting her up. She immediately wrapped her legs round his waist and broke the kiss, laughing.

"I want you Doctor; I need you inside of me. Please!"

"The Master grinned and moved towards the bed.

"Please what?"

He asked as he lowered her to the bed and climbed on after her, lining himself up so he was close to penetrating her.

"Fuck me, hard."

"Your wish is my command Rose."

He stated before claiming her mouth and sliding hard into her. Her scream was swallowed by his mouth as he thrust in and out of her, his arms wrapped around her, love still broadcasting out of him. He marvelled at the feeling her cunt gave as he entered her. He had done his research on Rose Tyler, he knew exactly what she was, what she was like, and yet she was still tight. He moaned into her mouth as he reached down and rubbed her clit causing her to arch into his body. He broke the kiss and let her drop back onto the bed, still continuing to thrust in and out of her as he reached down and squeezed her breasts. Rose moaned loudly as he pretended to love her, to care for her and yet still manage to let a bit of his true nature seep out. That was all the Master needed to know, that she liked the rough and tumble, that she liked the darkness. It was what he needed to know. With a grin on his face he rubbed harder on her clit and thrust one final time into her, filling her completely.

"DOCTOR!"

She screamed as she came, he could feel her juices covering his dick and that was enough to set him off, despite having to hear her scream the Doctor's name. With a roar he emptied himself into her as before kissing her hard, bruising her lips.

* * *

They ended up cuddling afterwards, something the Master knew would not become a thing, and he planted soft kisses along her back.

"What now Doctor?"

Rose asked softly.

"What do you mean Rose?"

"Well, I have a life here now, I can't just give up and go."

Rose explained and the Master rolled his eyes, safe in the knowledge that she couldn't see.

"Course you can Rose, I can bring you back whenever you want. Not that you will want to, I have something I need to show you."

Rose rolled over and stared at him, a frown on her face.

"Show me something? What?"

"It's something on Earth, the proper Earth. And I need to tell you something. Come with me? Please? I promise it'll be worth it."

Rose was silent; he could practically hear the cogs grinding in her head, before she nodded.

"Ok then Doctor."

He smiled in satisfaction.

"Thatta girl Rose, now then, get dressed and we'll be on our way."

Rose nodded and jumped off the bed, heading off to get dressed. The Master smirked as he watched her behind, everything was fitting into place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- New chapter, sorry no sex this time. Now we start to head towards the darkness of the story already. Whats, probably, slightly scary is I found this chapter really easy to do, says a lot about my fucked up mind. hahaha. Anyway enjoy and please do hit that review and follow button. Every little review helps.  
**

The Master and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS into a oak panelled office. Rose had gotten changed into a light purple/dark blue patchwork top which fitted her curves brilliantly and a pair of snug black jeans.

"Where are we Doctor?"

Rose asked as she looked round the office, the Master smiled and moved behind the desk, pressing a hidden switch which locked the door; the room was completely shut off now.

"We're in my office…..Rose; I have something to tell you."

Rose frowned in confusion and focused her gaze at the Master who smiled easily, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm not the Doctor Rose. The Doctor….has moved on from you."

"I….I don't understand. What do you mean you're not the Doctor? I heard your hearts beat."

The Master licked his lips and left the safety of his desk.

"I am a Time Lord, but I'm not the Doctor. My name is the Master; I used to know the Doctor back on Gallifrey."

Rose backed away, her face uncertain.

"But….he told me the Time Lords died, in the war with the Daleks."

The Master stopped where he was, leaning against the desk.

"What?"

He asked in shock.

"How can Gallifrey be gone!"

He snapped out and Rose backed away a step more.

"I don't know, that's what the Doctor said…oh god you really aren't the Doctor are you!?"

A look of horror filled Rose.

"I…I let you fuck me. I let you see me naked! Oh god!"

She spun round and tried to open the door, finding it locked.

"Let me out! Let me out now whoever you are."

The Master shook his head, anger coursing through his veins, how could Gallifrey be gone. It wasn't fair; it should have been him that had destroyed the Time Lords. He focused on Rose, still struggling with the door.

"I can't do that Rose; I need you to see my side. I need your help."

Rose spun round, her back to the door, and eyed him suspiciously.

"My help? For what?"

"Here on Earth I'm known as Harold Saxon and I have plans. Plans to become Prime Minister, among other things, and plans to make the Doctor pay for what he has done."

Rose's face darkened and she shook her head.

"I won't help you, I love the Doctor."

"Rose, does he love you?"

The blonde nodded quickly.

"Of course he does. We were going to be together forever."

The Master eyed her curiously.

"Then why didn't he do what I did? Why didn't he come back for you?"

A flicker of uncertainty entered Rose's expression.

"He…He said the walls were closed off."

"And yet I managed it. Rose….there's something you should see."

The Master reached over his desk and flipped a switch, turning on a large tv.

"What? What is it?"

Rose asked and the Master just looked at her.

"I've had the Master under surveillance for a while now. We had a falling out a long time ago, I wanted to bring order to the universe but he disagreed. Anyway, this is what I wanted to show you."

He flicked another switch and a number of picture flashed on the screen showing the Doctor arm in arm with a dark haired women with dark skin. Rose stared, transfixed, at the screen and stepped closer to it.

"Who….Who is that?"

"That is Martha Jones; she travels with the Doctor now."

He could see the girl's heart breaking slightly, could sense her walls crumbling at the evidence set in front of her.

"Then there's this."

He stated before flicking a final switch which started a short video. On it the Doctor and Martha were talking in a white corridor, and then the Doctor grabbed her by the face and kissed her before running off.

"No."

Rose gasped out and the Master saw a single tear escape her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose."

"No, I….I don't believe it. She must have forced him to kiss her or something. He loves me!"

She burst out.

"Did he ever tell you that he did?"

The Master asked softly and Rose hesitated.

"He…He was going to, I'm sure he was. When we said good-bye, he was going to say he did."

"Rose, I know him. Back on Gallifrey he moved about a lot when it came to partners, and when he left he was always picking up new companions without a thought for the ones he left behind. You met Sarah-Jane Smith didn't you?"

Rose blinked away the tears and nodded.

"He told me it would be different with me."

The Master nodded gravely.

"He says that to all of them, but, in the end, it's all just lies."

The Master watched as her walls crumbled and her heart broke, she let out a sob and he held his hands out. She stepped into his arms and he gathered her into a hug, her head resting on his chest.

"That bastard."

She sobbed and the Master ran a soothing hand through her hair.

"Yes, and if you help me I can make him pay, can make him suffer."

She shook her head, still resting on his chest.

"I don't want to do that, I just don't want to see him again."

The Master rolled his eyes; humans. He gently pried her away from his chest and took hold of her head in his hands, looking her right in her eyes.

"Rose, he betrayed you, discarded you for another woman. For a black woman. Surely he shouldn't be allowed to get away with this?"

"I….I….just want to forget him."

Rose stated slowly and the Master pressed harder with his mind, finding the last little drop of loyalty and love she held for the Doctor and covering it in darkness, suppressing it.

"He knew how to come back to you and he didn't. He knew you loved him and he ignored it. You were just another body dropped at the wayside."

He stated and took pleasure in seeing her eyes harden and sensing her heart growing colder.

"He did didn't he?"

She asked and the Master nodded, careful to keep his expression slightly sympathetic.

"He did, you know what should be done."

Rose nodded, a smile crossing her tear stained face.

"Payback."

She stated simply and the Master nodded.

"Yes, payback."

* * *

He released his gaze, satisfied he had her mostly on his side now. He glanced over his shoulder at the TARDIS, there would be one more trip for the outdated ship and then he would convert her into something much more useful. He turned back to the girl to see her look curiously up at him.

"Why do you want to pay the Doctor back?"

"A number of reasons Rose…I've tried to bring order to the universe and he's stopped me so many times and….."

The Master trailed off intentionally, leaving the sentence hanging.

"And?"

The girl predictably asked causing the Master to shake his head.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet Rose….not yet."

Rose nodded in understanding.

"Ok."

She reached up and ran a finger lightly down one of his jacket lapels.

"So…what should I call you?"

The Master smirked and drew his arms around her, his hands resting on her ass.

"In public you should call me Harold, or Harry."

"And in private?"

She asked coyly, a smile on her face.

"Master will suffice."

He stated simply and he saw Rose's breathing quicken slightly.

"Ok….Master."

He smiled and lowered his mouth onto hers, claiming her for himself. He couldn't wait to see the Doctor's reaction when he returned to Earth in a number of months. Rose was the last part of his plan, now everything could move along. He slid his tongue into her mouth and encountered hers, already waiting patiently for him to allow access to his mouth, which he gladly did. They kissed like this for a moment before he broke it and let her go.

"Soon Rose, soon I will have the world under my control and the Doctor can pay for everything."

Rose smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"There's something else though Rose, someone else. Captain Jack Harkness."

Rose's face lit up in delight.

"Jack! He's alive?!"

The Master nodded but kept his expression somber.

"Yes, he must be captured along with the Doctor and Martha Jones. For a time at least."

Rose frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand, why?"

"He's part of an organization, I think you've heard of it; Torchwood."

Rose stepped back in shock.

"No, I can't believe it."

The Master nodded solemnly and the screen flashed to an image of his employment records.

"He's also been on Earth since the Victorian era, he visited your estate to watch you."

"He…But I never saw him. He never visited me."

She whispered, her voice full of hurt.

"I'm sorry Rose; maybe…in time….he can be trusted. But not right away."

Rose nodded slowly, her mind obviously on other things.

"Ok."

She muttered and the Master smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Ok then, come on, back into the TARDIS. Time to take you home."

Rose nodded and headed towards the TARDIS.

"What then Master?"

She asked and he felt a thrill shoot up his spine at her use of his name.

"Then I have to take a small trip to the Isop Galaxy, to the Silver Devastation. There's something I need to collect."


End file.
